Dranem
Dranem Silabh is the young and friendly half dragon, half troll princess of Hello_Troll. She's the daughter of Mandan Silabh, her dragon parts from him, and Sercul Vilzex. (We don't talk about Sercul.) Roughly 16 in human years, she's as hot headed and careless as a teenage girl can be. She's just came back from a strange disappearance and a whole new attitude. However, her pailing needs haven't died off at all and she can commonly be seen leaving with a love-struck troll... Dranem's nature and traits Being part dragon, she's pretty animal like. She's colourblind (which explains the terrible colour schemes to her clothes) to everything apart from gold, a rare trait in dragons. She will latch onto you and sniff you- she likes to identifiy people by their smells. She cares much for her appearance and is quite vain- she expects people to respect her greatly. She can be commonly found on a sofa or stuffing her face with meat in the kitchen. She's very tall and thus has a habit to be a gangly mess on a sofa. Due to her dragon-ness, she will only eat meat, and hunts often. Thus, she's pretty well built. dreamcreator (12).png|Dranem's most common look these days. this is getting out of control.PNG|Dranem's rarely used (in memo) dragon form. Due to a slightly alright upbringing, Dranem lacks the ability to know when it's ok to talk about bedroom activites and when it's not. She's also very casual and open about her pail life- her rule 'always try at least once.' She's very open about everything, actually, when she's in a good mood. She'll usually be first to interact with you when you enter, unless she's already bothering someone else. Basic Info/Simplified (Pardon the length!) Dranem's History and Relations Laid as an egg and later hatched, as a grub Dranem found her first adventure within Hello_Troll. She was taken in by the Masked Highblood as an egg, but had escaped somehow as a grub and made her way to HT. Leluna Nighdo was quick to take in the grub. She soon pupated into a little troll with a big taste for adventure. Reclaimed by the Highblood later, her life quickly began to go downhill. Being naturally curious and hating to stay in one place, she managed to get into more trouble than anyone else. She was punished several times, including a terrible act that's left her jumpy around the keyword (tw: rape. Please do not mention it around her), and was abandoned and later killed. She usually covers her neck now for there's a scar from what happened. Revived by Nihall Dyrnat, she's back in her playful ways, although much more careful around MH and HN. She began to raise herself, only staying with her mother's friends, Dafrem and Sertca, when she was tired and afraid to sleep alone at HT. Once she found her courage, she attempted to get back to MH. (Only recently has he taken her back.) She then made herself at home in the top floor of HT. She frequently mentions an olive blood called Sertca and a marroon blood called Dafrem. They are currently providing her with training and teaching. She disappeared for a long while after a bout of drinking and heavy depression. Category:Fantroll Category:Blue blood Category:Highblood Category:Landdweller